Going Forward
by Clairei
Summary: [ Pokemon Getto Da Ze manga. ] A series of short ficlets that feature the adventures of Shuu and his Pikachu in the Hoenn region! [ Be sure to read the Author's Notes, please. ]


**Disclaimer:** _Pokemon Getto Da Ze_ was created by Asada Miho. I, in no way, created the wonderful characters of Shuu or his Pikachu. :)

**Author's Notes:** I decided to write a fanfic based on the manga "_Pokemon Getto Da Ze_". For those of you that are not familiar with this wonderful series, it based on the misadventures of a boy named Shuu, who is on a quest to capture as many Pokemon as he can. Through a device called an 'In-com', he is able to communicate with his Pokemon (thus why you can see Pikachu speaking in this story). I've only read volume one, but know bits and pieces of what occurs in the later volumes. If there are any inconsistencies in this fic, please let me know.

This fic takes place a few years after the original Getto Da Ze and Shuu has moved on to the region of Hoenn in search of more Pokemon.

If you would like some more information about this manga, please visit the website 'Dogasu's Backpack'. If you need the URL, just Private Message me and I'll give it to you.

Anyway, if I get enough feedback, I might continue writing more chapters. Maybe include cameos by characters resembling those of Ruby & Sapphire. Now, enjoy the fic! Be sure to leave some reviews, if you'd like.

---

**_FIRST CAPTURE(?)_**

---

Aimlessly wandering inside dense forests was supposed to be a part of being a Pokemon trainer. Still, it was quite scary when one has to travel through it all by themselves. The trees being so close together blocked out most of the sunlight from shining down, causing a darker atmosphere. Every once in a while, there were shuffling noises which were most likely woodland dwelling Pokemon scurrying about.

Shuu adjusted his In-com, trying to find a way to not let it press so hard against his ear. Pikachu was by his side, surveying the location that they were currently in. The boy had grown quite a bit during the course of his Pokemon catching journey. No longer was he the scraggly haired youngster from years before. He was taller and far more mature (at least, that's what he liked to think). In fact, he now kept a checklist of what Pokemon he needed to capture in the Hoenn region. ...Though, it was currently empty.

"Zigzagoon, come out, come out, wherever you are." He chimed as he looked for the creature. He figured that it would make things a little bit easier if he started off searching for the more common Pokemon. Yet he had not been seen any wild Pokemon yet.

"Oh, that's real smart." Pikachu said sardonically. "Calling out to them is _definitely_ going to attract them."

Shuu glared at his Pokemon, annoyed at how he always taking cracks at him. "Well, I'm starting to get desperate here, okay! I haven't seen any wild Pokemon since we got here." He folded his arms and tried to think of what he could do to get the Pokemon to pop out.

An evil grin formed on Pikachu's face. "How about you make an offering to the Poke Gods?" Poke Gods were mostly referred to as a joke in the modern day. There were several Pokemon that used to be mistaken for Gods in the past, Marill and Elekid for example.

His eyebrow quirked at the bizarre comment. "Maybe I'll sacrifice you."

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH." Both locked eyes, determined not to back down from their little spat.

In a mocking manner, Shuu's arms shot up into the air, acting as if he were speaking to the Gods in the skies. "Poke Gods, I beg of you, please let me run into a Zigzagoon! ...Would a shrimpy little Pikachu appease you?"

"Why you--"

Before either of them could continue, they heard something go "Goon?" Slowly, they turned around to see a Zigzagoon sitting by a tree, staring up at them with big, innocent looking eyes.

Rubbing his hands together, Shuu thought, "_Thank you, Poke Gods!" _From his pocket, he took out a Pokeball. "Pikachu," He said in a low voice. "Back me up, okay? ...Pikachu?" Behind him, Pikachu had set up a miniature table with a pint sized tea set and was pouring himself a cup of green tea.

"Mmm...chuuu." Pikachu murmured as he drink from the cup.

"Fine, then!" Clenching his teeth, he tip toed to his (hopefully) soon-to-be Zigzagoon. However, when a twig snapped from under his shoe, it shot off into the forest. "Hey, come back!"

Low hanging tree branches, boulders, upheaved roots and spots of mud were only some of the obstacles that the poor trainer had to get past to keep up with the mischevous little Pokemon. Once they got to the clearing, Shuu watched the Zigzagoon drop to the ground, seemingly dead from exhaustion.

"AHHHH! NOOOOOO!" He ran up to it, picking it up in his arms. Tears cascaded down his cheek. "Zigzagoon...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill you! If I could do anything to change your fate, I would!"

Suddenly, its eyes opened. It slapped its tail against Shuu's face and then ran away. Shuu merely sat there, stunned at what had happened. "...But... It was...I..."

Pikachu came up to him, putting his paw on his bud's arm. "Shit happens."

A big, loud argument ensued, which scared off the remaining Pokemon in the area.

Yes, Shuu's Hoenn adventure has started off with a bit of a bang.

---


End file.
